Duchy of Northpass
The Duchy of Northpass is an immense district wedged in between the lawless Hinterlands and the great plains of the Arathi Highlands. For centuries, the duchy has been under the adminsitration of the House of Carrington. The province plays an increasingly active part in keeping the Arathi Highlands secure, and several armed patrols survey the area daily. Currently the duchy encompasses several small villages, one picturesque town, two sizable cities and more than twenty military settlements; including fortified towers and gargantuan keeps. Geography Centuries ago, the open fields of Northpass were flat, dry, and monotonous; a seemingly limitless scrub waste without landmarks or water or other relief. In recent decades, however, the sun drenched plains have grown more and more illustrious and plush. Countless undeveloped acres serve as peaceful dwellings for hundreds of wild animals, and remain untouched save for the trampled paths carved out by the numerous armed patrols. Isolated villages dot the green landscape, right alongside the narrow plots of cultivated land that feed the vast majority of the populations. Trivial ruins lie destroyed amongst the endless fields as well, remnants of the ancient troll tribes that once dominated the landscape. Within the few cities and towns that exist within the duchy, immense prehistoric structures command the skyline. Culture Economy The immense and vast plains that comprise the majority of the land in Northpass allow farmers to manipulate and produce with as much land as they can handle. Consequently, the economy is almost completely focused upon agriculture. With seasonal surpluses well beyond the average, agricultural exports from Northpass have begun to dominate the region's economy. Many of the small villages, because of their isolation, have becomed particular specialized. For instance, the small village of Dae'odel is nestled high in the frozen mount peaks, and thus it cannot grow crops. Instead, the village is renowned for making beauitiful musical instruments, which sell for a consderable amount and keep the small village afloat. Language With over thirty-thousand inhabitants, the Duchy of Northpass' languages differ considerably over the wide forty-four thousand acre landscape. It can be said with reasonable confidence, however, that the most common language itself, is Common. Most of the small settlements, save for the cities and towns, speak poor common with a dialect closely related to that of the ancient Empire of Arathor. Controlled Provinces Capital of Northpass City The colossal city has a sweltering population of sixteen-thousand people, and boasts a miltia of around sixteen-hundred men. It is situated almost perfectly center in the large duchy, and conducts trade with hundreds of different factions scattered throughout Azeroth. Northpass Manor Equally as colossal as the city, the large manor rests square in the center of the city's large trading district and contains over four-hundred rooms, ranging from small private chambers to immense ballrooms hundreds of yards wide. Fortress of Northwatch Just outside the city's underlying suburbs lies this immense stronghold, forged by the hard work of thousands of local peasants over the course of three years. It is the permanent residence of an upwards of four-thousand well trained soldiers and is the region's military mecca. Village of Timestill The large village was built dangerously close to the Hinterlands, and so is fortified rather largely due to the numerous troll assaults that have been conducted over the years. The village is known for its crude architecture and war-like people. City of Carrington Deep in the murky swamps of lower Northpass, the small city of Carrington '''was built soundly amongst the rotting cypress trees. It has a population of around seven-thousand people and controls a petty miltia of around nine-hundred soldiers. Carrington Castle The small but fortified castle is a poorly built supposed fortress that acts as the protective military outpost of the region. It is currently commanded by Cassius Carrington, son of the Duke Letholdus Carrington. Letholdus Keep''' Built in the early 400's K.C., the keep's primary function in recent decades has been no longer to provide as a stronghold for territorial armies, but instead as an aesthetic home for the House of Carrington and family. Order and Founding Hundreds of years ago, a wealthy and cunning man by the name of Severus Carrington I was awarded the immense duchy by the ancient king of primordial Strom. In that time, Northpass was nothing but an endless grass wasteland infested with hundreds of aggravated trolls. Whilst the reasoning behind the king's award is unknown, it is well documented that soon after Severus built Severus Homestead, which would serve as the House of Carrington's seat of power for seven centuries before being abandoned. Severus would also establish a new settlement in the southern marshes of his newly awarded land, which would eventually become known as Carrington and grow into a sizable city. Fast forward hundreds of years and the duchy was passed on to Letholdus Carrington, the 12th Duke of Northpass. Category:Places Category:Realms of Stromgarde Category:House of Carrington Category:Arathi Highlands Locations Category:Northpass Locations